


Djinn of a Different Kind

by Classic Rock Chick (thewrittenfae)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Classic%20Rock%20Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets caught by another Djinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Djinn of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a what-if fic, set in a world where Jo and Dean hunted together more and actually were together.

"Dean!"

Dean jerked up at the sound of Jo calling his name with such panic before he frowned at being in a bed. A soft sound next to him turned his head to find Jo laying next to him, eyes fluttering open as she stirred. "Jo..."

She sat up and curled around him a little, the silk of her nightgown felt good against his skin. "You okay?"

He leaned into her, letting her touch calm him down. "Yeah...I thought..." His words stilled a little as he tried to remember what he'd been doing. He and Jo had been hunting, his brow furrowed as the memory tried to elude him as much as it could. Djinn. They'd been hunting a Djinn. Which meant he'd been caught. Again.

"Dean?" Jo's words sounded less sleepy and more concerned when he trailed off with no answer as her hand slid down his arm.

He shook his head a little before he dipped to kiss her. He had to trust that the real Jo would get him out of here. If he was right. But part of him was curious to see where this was going. How this world would be especially compared to last time. "Nightmare. Got caught up in it, but it's fading."

She kissed him back as her hand rose to cup his cheek gently. "The old days are hard to leave behind sometimes. Though for a moment I thought you were going to wake the kids with that yell."

He leaned back, letting her draw him back to laying down so she could curl up on his chest. "Kids..." Even his tone couldn't hid the hope and confusion that mixed in that one word.

She shifted to straddle him and settled her hand on his chest with a raised brow. "Yes, our kids. Adam and Elle. Don't tell me you've forgotten them."

"No, of course not." His hands settle on her hips with a soft groan as he realized she had nothing under that nightgown. "Nightmare bled through, we were...younger. Still on the road, no kids. Still coming back to myself."

She dipped to kiss him as she slid a little to rock down against him, the only think separating them his pajama pants. "I know a way to help bring you back to the present. If you're...up for it," She smirked at the end of her words.

Dean give a low chuckle as he rocked up against her with a low sound. "Always up for you, Jo, you know that."

There was a soft creak of their bedroom door before a little boy of about nine peeked into the room. "M...Mama? Is Daddy...okay?"

Jo's head spun around as she stilled above Dean, her look sobering and softening a little at the same time. "Adam, sweetheart. Yeah, Dad's alright." She slid off Dean to sit next to him before she motioned for Adam to come to her. "Come here, honey."

Dean sat up, watching the boy. It actually stopped his heart at how well both his and Jo's features blended to create their son. He couldn't help but want this, him. "Just had a nightmare, Adam. I'm fine, promise."

Adam tottered at a quick pace to the bed before climbing up to curl up against Jo. "I got scared something was wrong."

Jo hugged Adam to her with a soft smile. "Everything is fine, honey. Is your sister still sleeping?"

Dean shifted to wrap around them both, hugging them as he dipped to kiss Adam's hair. "I'm sorry to scare you."

Adam's eyes closed as he snuggled into his parents, taking comfort in both their words and warmth. "Elle could sleep through the end of the world if she were asleep first..."

There's a soft chuckle before Jo dips to kiss Adam's hair after Dean. "Well let's get you back to bed now that you know all is well, hmm?"

"If I have to," Adam moped softly as he opened his eyes and shifted to slip from the bed.

"All good children need their sleep," Dean murmured softly with a smile as he watched them get up.

Jo leaned and kissed Dean, "I'll be back to finish our...talk."

He gave a soft sound into the kiss as his hand slid to linger along her cheek. "Yes, please."

Jo hustled Adam out of their room and back to his, leaving Dean alone for a little bit while she settled Adam. Dean slipped from the bed and moved to the window to look out at the quiet street they were living on. He blinked when his vision flickered and a slightly bloody Jo was standing in front of him with a knife, yelling.

His knees buckled and he fell to them as his name in that loud, still panicked voice echoed through his head. He was barely aware of the nightgown covered Jo running to him, hand on his back as she tried to call to him and keep him in the dream. It was partially a hard choice, this was the life he eventually wanted with Jo, but not like this. He wanted the real thing, to know she was at his side not forced to hunt without him. His head shook, almost violently before he moved to the bathroom and grabbed a razor. He exposed his wrist and looked down at it. It had hurt like hell last time but it'd done the trick and he knew it would this time too.

"Dean! What are you doing?" Jo looked panicked as she started to rush towards him. "Don't!"

"Gotta." It was the only word he uttered before with only the slightest hesitation he slid the sharp edge down across his wrist deep enough to bleed out quickly. He gasped as his Jo, the real Jo came into focus in front of him with a hand cupping his cheek. She was even still shouting his name, which caused him to wince. "Don't...shout, god please don't shout..."

Relief washed over her face fast as she dipped to kiss him deeply with a soft sound. "Don't ever do that to me again, you ass."

Dean groaned low at the kiss, it felt sweeter than the one from his dream and he knew that it should. That this was the way it should be. "Won't...dead?"

Jo shifted to cut the ropes hanging him with a nod, barely catching him before he caught himself so they wouldn't both be taken to the ground. "Dead. Let's get you back to the hotel room." She led him carefully out of the factory, bleeding and bruised herself but not as disorientated as Dean so she led him to the passenger side and settled him.

"Tricky bastards," he murmured as he slumped a little in the seat. He had no argument for her driving. He never did anymore, though now especially with the image of what could have been their son settled in his head.

She slid in the driver's side and started the engine, letting him rest for a moment. It's about halfway to the hotel that she finally glances at him. "What...did you see? You sounded like it was a little hard to leave."

He nodded a little, hand sliding through his hair a little. "Son...and a daughter, though I wasn't there long enough to see her..."

Jo stilled a little, between last time with the beer model and now more children, she wasn't sure how to take this. "I'm sure they were both lovely."

Dean's hand slide to take hers gently, movements slow because he hurt all over. "I only hope when we have kids...that's how he looks. And she should have blond hair, like you."

"Like me...?" Jo blinked as she squeezed his hand and looked over at him. "I was there?"

She got a squeeze back with a soft chuckle. "My wife, my lovely Spitfire. Our children. But I want the real thing, watching you grow big. Being there for you, for them. Nine years old...too much to miss to stay in a fake world, even if...I really want that some day."

She pulled into the parking spot before she turned off the car and nearly crawled into his lap to kiss him deeply. "Soft."

His hands slide to her waist as he kissed her back with a low groan. "Only for you...and our yet born kids..."

She smiles as she opens the passenger door and slips out before tugging him with her carefully. "When we're married and ready. Right now, you look like you're going to fall over though, Casanova. Need bed. Sex later."

Dean grabbed the keys from the ignition before moving with her with a chuckle, arm wrapped around her as they moved to the door of their room. "So long as I can curl around you, that sounds perfect."

"Good," she murmured as she opened the door. She helped clean him up before she cleaned herself up and then settled in bed to snuggle and sleep. Glad he came back to her, and glad that their future was what he wanted, wished for if he had one. It meant a lot to her to know that and she knew it would lead to curious dreams of what if of their future and these kids.


End file.
